Forbidden Love by a girl
by The Most Terrible Writer
Summary: When Nick Jonas is about to tell Miley Stewart, A.K.A Hannah Montana, his true feelings for her, One of his old friends shows up. She tries to keep Miley away from Nick so she can have him for herself. Will their love survive?
1. Tell Her!

_I've been asking my parents over and over since I turned 12, "Is there such thing as love at first sight?". They say it's true for some people. I didn't believe them, so I continue asking them. Although, ever since I met Miley Stewart A.K.A Hannah Montana, I totally dropped the subject._

_Yes, I know her secret, but I don't know how she feels about me. That's why I'm gonna tell her how I feel tonight at the concert with her. I hope with all my might that she feels the same way._

"Nick! Get up!!" Joe yelled, throwing a pillow at me.

"Five more minutes..." I groaned, turning over in the other direction in bed.

"Fine, you give me no other option," he replied. "NICK!! MOM'S MAKING BLUEBERRY WAFFLES!! SHE WANTS TO KNOW HOW MANY YOU WANT!!".

"I'll have eight!" I shouted, bolting upright in bed.

"Gotcha! I love when I have to resort to trickery!" Joe hooted, prancing around happily.

"Why? Why must you treat me this way?" I asked, trying to sound medieval-like.

"Because it's fun!!" Joe said. He's so immature.

_Well, tonight's the concert. When I tell Miley how I really feel toward her. I am _ so_ nervous! _

_I wonder if Joe likes Lily, I mean, he acts all sweaty and nervous around her. Wait, why am I concerning Joe?_

"Mom really is making those waffles" Joe told me.

"I'm getting the first eight!!" I yelped, running out of the room.

"No fair! I want the warm ones!!" Joe whined, running after me.

**Miley's POV**

_This morning, I woke up with a note on my door saying that said Dad was making breakfast. It was from Jackson as a warning. Dad is such a bad cook! I just hope he doesn't make the Billy Ray Breakfast Burrito again._

"Miles! It's time for breakfast!" Dad called from downstairs.

"Okay, Daddy!" I called back, hopping off the computer.

I ran downstairs and sat at the table to see a burned something and a brownish yellowish something; two colors that do not go together.

"What is this, Daddy?" I asked, faking a smile.

"Why, it's a brand new **Billy Ray Breakfast **item, darlin'," Dad replied.

"What's it called?".

"Billy Ray Bacon & Eggs".

I cut a bite and stuck it in my mouth. It was a mixture of baby barf and vomit taste. I turned up to Dad and smiled.

"Yum!!" I lied.

As soon as his back turned, Jackson and I each fought for the milk carton, wanting th horrible taste out of our mouth.

**Nick's POV**

**The Concert**

_Alright, this is my big moment. This is when I tell my true love, Miley Stewart how I really feel about us. How I want to hold her in my arms forever, how I need her in my life, how I-_

"Nick! C'mon! Hannah's here!" Kevin yelled from backstage.

I walked out from my dressing room and went to where Joe, Kevin, and Hannah were all standing.

"Hey Nick. Ready to rock?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, I'm ready to do much more than that" I assured her.

Looking confused, Hannah took my hand and dragged me into her dressing room.

"What do you mean?" she asked, still looking confused.

"Miley, I have to tell you something" I told her, unsure if I still wanted to tell her.

"What?" she asked, eager to hear.

"Miley, I love y-"


	2. Interference

"Nick!! It's been so long" said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see one of my oldest, best friends.

"Jenna?!" I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Yep! It's me!" she said, pulling back.

"Hey, I'll talk to you in a minute. I'm kinda having a private talk with Hannah" I whispered.

"Oh, sorry. I'll see you in a minute" she whispered back, and walked away.

"Sorry about that. It was a surprise visit from one of my old friends" I told Hannah.

"Well, what was it you were gonna tell me?" she asked once more.

"Never mind. I'll tell you when I'm ready" I said, unsure why I said it.

"Okay" she replied walking back outside.

_God, I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I tell her?! Maybe I should talk to Joe. No, maybe Kevin. He's more mature about these kind of situations._

"Hey Kevin, can I talk to you before we go on?" I asked.

"Sure, but make it quick" he said, walking towards me.

"I was about to tell Miley my true feelings for her. Then Jenna showed up, and now I don't feel the same way. ... Well I do, but not as strongly. What's wrong?!" I asked, desperately.

"Are you sure you don't have any feelings for Jenna?" Kevin asked

"Yes!" I told him.

He gave me a look.

"Well... maybe some of my feelings for Miley went to Jenna" I said, truthfully.

"Then find out who you have the most feelings for," he replied, patting my fro. "Now let's get on stage".

I walked on stage, unsure of my feelings for Miley & Jenna.

**Miley's POV**

_I wonder who Jenna is. She seems nice. She treats Nick nicely. Here she comes now_

"So, you're Hannah Montana?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm backstage, I'm wearing Hannah clothes, and I have Hannah hair. That pretty much proves it" I replied.

"Oh really? Wait, I don't care. I only have one thing to say to you" she told me.

_Wow, she's being rude. I wonder if I did something._

"And what's that?" I asked, eager to find out.

"To stay away from Nick" she replied, and walked away.

_Who's she to tell me what to do! I'm in love with Nick. How am I supposed to stay away from him?_

**Nick's POV**

"I love you, Nick!" the fans screamed.

"Thanks, guys. Love you, too!" I shouted back to them as I walked off stage.

_Maybe I should get Jenna to meet Miley. I bet she'd like that side of her as much as she likes Hannah._

"Hey Jenna!" I greeted.

"Nick! I finally get to talk to you! I can't believe how long it's been!" Jenna exclaimed, embracing me.

"Listen," I said. "I'm pretty much gonna be busy all night performing with Hannah".

"Oh..." she replied, sadly.

"So..." I said, trying to lift her spirits.

"Yay!".

"I'm gonna take you to meet one of my friends at my house, along with Joe and Kevin" I said.

Hannah had heard and gave me a thumbs up, as in to say, "Miley's gonna be there".

"Okay," Jenna replied. "See ya soon".

**Miley's POV**

**The Car**

_Nick took Jenna home with him. I changed from Hannah to Miley in the back of Daddy's car. _

"Daddy, I'm going to Nick's house to meet one of his friends" I told him.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Her name is Jenna" I replied.

"Oh, okay. Be back by 10, bud" he said.

"Okay, daddy. See ya later" I said, and hopped out of the car. I started to make my way to Nick's house.


	3. Hangin' Out

**Nick's POV**

_Where is she? She's totally late! Slow down, Nick. Don't get angry at her. You can't expect her to do everything._

"I've missed you, Nick" Jenna said.

"I have, too, Jenna" I replied, walking over to her.

She pulled me into a warm embrace. She leaned her head back and looked at me.

"You haven't changed a bit" I told her, looking in those same, emerald green eyes.

"You haven't changed, either" she said.

She leaned in. She was leaning in too close. I almost leaned in too, when the doorbell rang.

We held the position.

_Awkward!_

"I'll get it" I said, breaking the short silence.

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello there, Miley" I greeted, bowing and pointing the way in.

"Hello, Nick" she said, smiling and walking in.

**Jenna's POV**

_Shoot! I almost got to kissing him! If it wasn't for that girl, Miley, we would be realizing our true feelings for each other. Speaking of Miley, she does seem prettier than most girls. I gotta make sure that Nick doesn't fall for her._

"Hello Miley" I greeted, holding out my hand.

"Hi," she replied, taking my hand and shaking it. "You must be Jenna".

"Yeah," I said. "Nice to meet you".

Miley smiled at me.

"Not" I mumbled, under my breath.

"What was that?" Miley asked.

"Nothing" I replied, wishing I hadn't said a word.

"So, do you girls want a snack?" Nick asked.

"Sure" Miley and I said in unison.

"Jynx! You owe me a soda!" Miley hooted, happily.

"Ha ha". I faked a laugh.

"I will be right back, ladies" Nick said, walking into the kitchen.

"Alright, we're gonna get something straight here" I told Miley, sternly.

"What?" Miley asked, surprised by the sudden change in attitude.

"You are not gonna make Nick fall for you. He's mine" I directed.

"Whatever" Miley replied, rolling her eyes.

_Ughh. She doesn't care. I won't worry. She'll know I mean business soon enough._

**Miley's POV**

_She can't tell me what to do, even if it's Miley she's talking to. I love Nick, and someday we'll be together._

Nick came back out with s'mores.

"Oh my gosh! Nick! You made my favorite!!" I exclaimed, grabbing the biggest one.

"Yes, and I _did_ make them" Nick said, bowing.

"And they're delicious!" I said, chewing the campfire food.

"Yes, Nick. How did you learn to cook?" Jenna asked.

"My mom. She's still teaching me how to make her 'famous' blueberry waffles" Nick replied.

"Well, you'll have to make them for me sometime" I said, kissing his cheek.

That was probably the last straw for Jenna.

"Uh, Nick, it's getting late. Can you drive me to the hotel?" Jenna asked.

"Sure. Um, Miles, Joe's upstairs. He'll entertain you while I'm gone" Nick told me.

"Why Joe?" I asked.

"He's always entertaining".

"True".

**Nick's POV **

**The Car**

_Man, I wonder why Jenna wanted to leave this early._

"So, Nick..." she said.

"Why'd you wanna leave so early?" I asked.

"I'm just getting tired" she replied.

"Oh," I said, parking in front of The Hilton. "Well, here we are".

"Okay, wee you tomorrow" she said, about to get out.

Suddenly, she pulled her hands off the knob and looked at me. She placed her hands around my neck, leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

She pulled back and said, "Nick, I'm sorry. Just tell me how that felt".

"That felt... good," I replied. "But I still want to think about it a little bit before I get into a relationship. I mean, I like Miley, too".

"Oh, okay" she said and got out of the car.

**Miley's POV**

**The Jonas Brother's House**

_Ha ha! Joe's funny! He just tried to jump and do an air guitar. He ended up slipping on his socks and landing on his butt._

"Can you get me a pillow?" Joe asked, rubbing his behind.

"Why?" I asked.

"For my-"

"Say no more" I replied, leaving his room.

I ran downstairs, in search of a pillow, when the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Nick standing there.

"Hey Nick" I said.

"Hi Miles," he replied. "So, what when on while I was gone?".

"Not much. Ooooh, but Joe slipped and fell on his bum" I told him, chuckling.

"Where's my pillow?!" Joe called from upstairs. It only made us laugh even harder. "It's not funny! It hurts! Your butt is something that needs to be treated carefully!".

"Fine, we're coming!" we called back.

I grabbed a pillow and ran upstairs behind Nick.

"Here Joe!" I shouted, tossing the pillow into his room

"Thank you!" he called back.

We rushed back downstairs and jumped onto the leather couch.

"Having Joe as a brother must be very interesting" I told him.

"Yeah" Nick replied, laughing.

"You can go ahead and drive me home, too" I told him.

"Awwwww... already?" Nick asked, sadly.

"Come on, you know you're more mature than that" I said, pushing him playfully.

"Okay, come on" he said, hopping up.

**Nick's POV**

**The Car**

_I think I might love Miley more than Jenna. So now I feel really bad for Jenna._

"Here we are, Miley" I told her, parking in her driveway.

"See ya, Nick" she said, and kissed my cheek.

She got out and walked up to the door and rang the door bell. She turned around and winked. I was so in love with her. _And _Jenna.


	4. The Disease

**Miley's POV**

**Morning**

"Mornin' darlin'" Daddy said.

"Daddy" I mumbled, stumbling to the floor.

"Are you alright, bud?" he asked.

"No" I replied.

I rolled over on my stomach and vomited.

"Hang on, Miley. I'll get you a bucket to vomit in and we'll head to the doctor" Daddy said, running into the bathroom.

The world around me began to blur. The last thing I saw was daddy rushing to me with a bucket.

**Later...**

_Where am I? I'm not at the house, I know that, but- Aaaaah... something stuck on my skin. I'd better open my eyes._

I lifted my eyes open to see Nick sitting beside me.

"Oh my god! Miley! I'm so happy you're awake!" Nick said, hugging me.

"But," I said, pulling away. "What's wrong with me?".

"We don't know yet. The doctor ran some tests while you were asleep. They haven't told us the results. We don't know if it's serious yet" he told me.

"I don't get it," I told Nick. "One night, I'm fine, the next morning, I'm as sick as a dog". "Well, you'll get better. I promise".

"Mr. Jonas, Mr. Stewart, I need to speak with you in the hall" the doctor said, coming in.

"Okay" they said, following him into the hall.

**Nick's POV**

"The tests we ran have accurate results" he told us.

"And?" I asked.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Stewart has hepatitis B" the doctor replied.

"Can you cure my baby?" Billy Ray asked, anxiously.

"We'll have to see. We'll try to create a cure" the doctor said and walked into the lab.

I walked back in and sat next to Miley.

"Any news?" Miley asked.

"Well..." I started.

"Oh boy" Miley said, unenthusiastic.

"Miley, you have hep B".

**Miley's POV**

_Please tell me he didn't say hep B._

"Did you say hep B?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to say, yeah, I did" Nick told me looking down.

"Are they gonna cure me?" I asked.

"Well, if they can't cure you, you'll need a liver transplant" Nick told me.

"Uggghhh!" I whined.

"I'll go talk to the doctor to see how hep B got to you" Nick said, as the doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs. Stewart! How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, bad?" I told him.

"Yes, well..." the doctor said, voice trailing off.

"How did Miley get hep B?" Nick asked.

"Well, when we were examining her, we found something on her arm. It was a tiny hole from a needle. Someone injected her with the disease" the doctor explained.

"Who in their right mind would try to _kill _Miley?" Nick exclaimed.

"I don't know" I said.

_Maybe Jenna, but would she really stoop down that low?_

"I'm gonna find out!" Nick shouted, storming out.


	5. Who did it?

**Nick's POV **

**The Car**

_Maybe I should go inform Jenna. Besides, she needs to be by Miley while I'm gone._

I pulled into the hotel parking lot and went into the hotel. I went up to the clerks desk.

She said, "Oh my god! You're Nick Jonas! From the Jonas Brothers!!".

"Yeah, can you tell me which room Jenna Dayla is in?" I asked.

"Uh, she's in room 569 on the fourth floor," she replied. "Will you sign my arm?". She held out a marker.

"Sure..." I sighed, taking the marker and signing her arm.

After that, I took the elevator to the fourth floor and went to the room marked '569'. I knocked on it.

The door opened and I saw Jenna there, wearing a Hawaiian dress.

"Nick! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Well," I said, entering. "Miley's in the hospital".

"Oh my god! What happened? Did she break something?" Jenna asked, shocked.

"Well, I guess she'd rather have a broken arm than hep B" I told her.

"She has- Oh my god!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Let me take you to her" I said.

"Thanks" Jenna said, walking out of the room.

**Miley's POV**

_I wonder what's taking Nick so long. I hope he's okay._

"You're gonna be fine, bud. I promise" Daddy assured me.

I couldn't take anymore of the fake Daddy was giving.

"No I won't, Daddy!" I told him. "You always tell me lies! You always make sure that I'm away from reality, even when it's right in front of me!" I screamed.

"Miley Ray Stewart! Do you want to know why I tell you these things?" he roared back.

"Why?" I asked, holding my head down and tears streaming out.

"Because, darlin'," he said, softly, holding my chin up. "I want to make you make yourself believe in the positive".

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "I'm just scared, Daddy'.

"I know. We'll just have to hope for the best" he replied, patting my back.

Just as we pulled apart, Nick and Jenna entered the room.

"Miley! Are you okay?" Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah, just..." I replied, voice trailing off.

"Never mind. Jenna came to see you, though" Nick said, nodding towards her.

"I'm gonna go get some food from the cafeteria" Daddy said, leaving the room.

"Bye Mr. Stewart" Nick and Jenna called.

**Nick's POV**

"Well, now we're alone" I said.

"We should throw a party while Daddy's gone" Miley said, laughing.

Jenna's phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID and said, "I gotta take this", and walked into the hall.

"Listen" Miley directed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it".

I pressed my ear against the door. I heard a faint voice.

It said, "Dana? Yeah, it's Jenna".

"Who is it?" Miley asked.

"There was another friend of mine named Dana. She's talking to her" I replied.

The voice continued and said, "I'm fine. You? Good. Well, I'm happy to tell you I did it!".

"She said she did something' I told Miley.

"What did she do? Keep listening!" Miley instructed.

"Yep, I'm glad, too" the voice said.

"What is it?" Miley asked.

"I'm psyched I injected Miley!" The voice said.

"Jenna!" I yelled, barging into the hall.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"_You _injected Miley?" I asked, furiously.

"What? Why would I do that?!" she asked, clearly not hiding anything.

"I don't know. You tell me" I said.

"Well..." she started.

"Why would you do that to Miley?" I asked.

"Because I love you, Nick!!" she screamed, throwing her arms around my neck.

"So you tried to _kill_ Miley?" I asked, throwing her off.

"I guess" she replied, quietly.

"Well, you did it, and you lost my trust for you. You even lost my like for you. Leave the hospital! Now!!" I yelled.

"Fine!" she called. "But I'll be back!!".

She left the hospital without another word.


	6. The Surgery

**Miley's POV**

_I wonder what's going on out there. I hear a lot of screaming._

Nick entered, but without Jenna.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well," he replied. "I have some bad news".

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um," he started. "Jenna-".

"Jenna what?" I asked, impatiently.

"Jenna injected you with hep B" Nick said, quickly.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe she would be _that _mean!" I said, shocked.

"She was mean to you before?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, she threatened Hannah _and_ me" I replied.

"Why?".

"She said you were hers".

"Well, not anymore".

"Obviously" I said, laughing.

"Miley, I have to tell you something" Nick told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Miley, I love you," he replied. "I love your laugh, your smile, how you make bad situations seem good".

I just sat there, shocked, yet happy.

The words that came out were, "I love you, too, Nick".

Nick smiled and said, "Well, that leaves us with one interesting question".

"Oh really?" I said, smiling.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Nick asked.

"Absolutely" I replied.

He leaned in and kissed me.

**Nick's POV**

_Yessss!_

"Mr. Jonas? May I speak to you outside" the doctor asked, sticking his head through the door.

"Sure" I replied, walking in to the hall.

"It seems we couldn't create a cure for Mrs. Stewart. Our last hope is the liver transplant" the doctor informed me.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to donate my liver" I said, trying to smile.

"Sorry, but someone already donated their liver" the doctor told me.

"What? Who did?" I asked, astonished.

"The father" he replied, then left.

I went back into Miley's room.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Well," I said. "The doctors have to perform the liver transplant on you".

"What?! Who's donating their liver?" she asked.

"Your dad" I replied.

"I can always count on my daddy" Miley said, smiling.

"Yep" I replied.

"Nick, you have to promise me something" she told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Just be by my side when I wake up" she said.

"Don't worry. I will" I assured.

"Mr. Jonas, we're ready to start" the doctor said, entering with a couple of nurses.

"Okay" I told him.

I gave Miley one last hug and left. I walked into the hall and sat down next to Billy Ray.

**5 hours later...**

"Shouldn't we have heard something from the doctor by now" I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, the doctor came out of Miley's room. He had no expression on his face.

"Well, how's my baby?" Billy Ray asked.

"Well-" the doctor started.

"Is Miley okay?" I asked.

"The surgery was a complete success!" the doctor told us, happily.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Only one person at a time. We don't want to make her talk too much" the doctor replied, then walked away.

"Do you wanna go first Mr. Stewart?" I asked.

"No, Nick. You go ahead" Billy Ray replied

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard the promise you made Miley" he replied.

"Okay. Thank you" I told him.

I walked into Miley's room to see her sleeping.

"Miley? Are you awake?" I asked.

"Yeah" she mumbled.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

She smiled then said, "You kept your promise".

"Yeah," I said, popping my collar. "I guess I did".

She laughed.

"Thanks Nick, for being here" Miley told me.

"I'll always be here for you Miley" I told her.

_Well, that's how it happened. That's how Miley became my girlfriend. But I'm still worried about what Jenna meant by,"I'll be back!"._

The

End

(or so you think)


End file.
